


Your Dream Boy

by jeongwho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongwho/pseuds/jeongwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol can't drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dream Boy

Yoon Jeonghan was never the type to chase after a boyfriend. He usually just let things happen on their own and wasn’t that desperate to meet his soul mate, if he even had one. No, Yoon Jeonghan was too mature for that. On the other hand, his friend Mingyu was the complete opposite. Starting from the very moment he downloaded that one dating app, Mingyu didn’t stop raving about all the matches and messages he got. He would text Jeonghan in the middle of the night and send him screenshots of all the conversations he had going on, some of which Jeonghan really did not wish to read. The situation didn’t stop for weeks. Mingyu’s obsession only got stronger, and soon enough, he started pestering Jeonghan to download the app too. Surprisingly, he did oblige without much arguing. Jeonghan saw it as a way to get his friend off his back, but before realizing it, he found himself responding to some messages here and there.

After a mere week of using the app, Jeonghan already had a date. He didn’t take it all too seriously. What could come out of it anyway? The worst case scenario was a very awkward day and very quick goodbyes. Jeonghan needed more than that to be fazed. He wasn’t even having high expectations. If anything, the person he was supposed to meet looked more like a catfish than anything else. Jeonghan couldn’t help but flinch when the phone in his hand buzzed and a notification appeared on his lock screen. ‘urdreamboii sent you a message: I’m sorry I’m a bit late, I’ll be there in a few xoxo’. Jeonghan was very skeptical. By then, he was practically sure his date looked nothing like the pictures. How could someone that good looking be that corny? At least that was what Mingyu told him. For someone so adamant about Jeonghan getting the app, Mingyu had been very discouraging about this urdreamboii person. According to him, he had seen his fair share of fake accounts and this one definitely looked like a giant hoax. However, curiosity was what made Jeonghan go against his friend and wait on that bench that one sunny Friday afternoon.

“Jeonghan?” The moment he looked up from his phone, Jeonghan had to take a short pause. How was it possible for someone to look better than a heavily edited and colored picture on a dating app? He will probably have to ask Mingyu, as if the man standing in front of him wasn’t a sufficient answer. “I’m Seungcheol, sorry I made you wait.” Quickly recollecting himself, Jeonghan finally got up from his bench, sporting a look of relief mixed with admiration and complete awe. “It’s fine, I just got here.” He lied. Maybe this date wasn’t going to be as bad as he expected. “Let’s go?” Jeonghan added, then followed as his date lead the way to his ride. Much to his surprise, a bright yellow twin bicycle awaited them. “Wait… this is your ride? I have a car, I can drive us.” Through occasionally oblivious eyes, Jeonghan could not see the flush appearing on Seungcheol’s face, nor the light stutter in his words as he spoke next. “This is what I planned, actually. I thought it would make for a fun date.”

The only people Jeonghan had ever seen on twin bicycles were either old couples or very young kids who end up falling and getting hurt. The idea seemed very strange, especially as a first date. He would also never admit it out loud but he was a bit scared of the outcome of this ride. However, the moment he noticed the blatant disappointment on Seungcheol’s face, he couldn’t help but accept and try his best to ignore all his worry and slight discomfort.

The afternoon turned out so much better than Jeonghan expected. What at first seemed to be a very cocky boy who was extremely corny and full of himself turned out to be a complete sweetheart. Jeonghan quickly found a particular liking to his shyness and dorkiness, he didn’t even mind when Seungcheol admitted that the bike ride wasn’t exactly what he planned and that he actually can’t drive. All warnings he received from his friend quickly left Jeonghan’s mind and by the end of the day, he thought he should maybe start following Mingyu’s advice more often and give this whole dating thing a try. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first of all this is the first thing I wrote in a very long time (2-3 years). It is also my first ever jeongcheol thing. Sorry if this sucked but I'll get better (hopefully?). There's more stuff on the way, so stay tuned.
> 
> Follow me on twitter I'm @jeongnice.
> 
> This drabble is also on AFF, here http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1147504/


End file.
